Michigan High Nick Jonas story
by mynameisamineral
Summary: Read it


**Chapter 1: My Heaven on Earth**

As if being 15 wasn't hard enough, now I have to worry about the social responsibilities entitled to me. I was starting a new school, a new life, and moving to a new place. The worse part about it was I knew I was going to be a social outcast, and no one could tell me different. I'm Jessie Silverstein, and this is my story.

"Do you not care about my feelings at all?" I questioned. "Sweetie, what are you talking about you picked this school" my dad replied calmly. "I know but that was before I actually started liking my school, I just started making new friends, just to find out it was all for nothing, please just give me one more year" I asked giving him the ever so popular puppy dog pout. "No, I've already enrolled you in the school, tomorrow will be your first day at Michigan High" he answered. "I hate you" I replied, and with that I stormed upstairs, unable to even look him in the eye. How could he do this to me? Doesn't he love me? What about my feelings? Doesn't he care? Is anybody listening?

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Great I love the sound of my idiot alarm clock in the morning, time for the first day of the worst days of my life. Sluggishly, and lacking enthusiasm, I got ready for my first day. No, wait, no longer will I regret going to school this is a fresh start, a clean slate, a new chapter in my untold history at Michigan High, this was my year.

I finally arrived at school and I was late. What a great way to start off "my year". But then he walked by, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was a skinny boy with really curly hair, and slightly tanned skin. He had beautiful brown eyes, and he was wearing dark skinny jeans, a turquoise, and baby blue polo, and black converse. He was followed by a tall boy with straight hair, and a goofy expression on face, and another boy with straight hair, and a serious look on his face. Together they looked like most normal guys in school. Of course since I had lacked the skill of a good judge of character, I didn't see the swarm of girls falling at their feet. As they made their way past, all I could do was stare at the one in the middle, while doing this I didn't notice how shockingly close my face came to the floor. As my face was about to meet its maker, someone suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Shocked by all of this I reacted late, and swung my arms in the air hitting who ever just saved me in the nose. Pulling my arm back into my chest I noticed the spots of blood on my new white sweater. "AHHHHHH!!" I shrieked, "Oh my god, I am so sorry…." I began, as I spun around to see the person who had been both my savior, and the object of my wildly swinging arms.

"Oh it's ok, I guess it was my fault for trying to be a hero, by the way I'm Nick, Nick Jonas" Nick answered. It was him, the curly headed angel I just seen walk by. Not only was he hot, but even his name was hot. Oh my God, there was my chance to try to even be friends with him, and I punch him in the nose. I'm just racking up brownie points. No, wait I can still fix this, say something you idiot, say something. "No it's my fault, I'm always playing the damsel in distress, I guess it just came back to haunt me, I'm Silverstein, Jessie Silverstein" I blurted out. Wait, did I just refer to myself as a damsel in distress I'm such an idiot, and I just said my last name first, what the heck is wrong with me, this couldn't get any worse. "Well Silverstein, why don't you walk your hero down to the nurses office" he replied cunningly. "Are you sure? The way this day is going you could end up in a hospital before we even reach the nurses office" I asked ashamed. "Well that's just a chance I'm going to have to take" he answered. "Ok" I agreed, and we headed down the hallway. That was all it took for me to realize I was in love, he was perfect. He was cute, funny, and charming. Most importantly he knew I existed. As we walked down the hallway I took a closer look at him, I noticed he was wearing something on his arm similar to what my brother Andrew wore, so I took a chance and asked him about it. "Hey Nick I couldn't help but notice that on your arm, do you have diabetes?" I asked shyly. "Yup, type 1, I was diagnosed when I was about 12 or 13 years-old" he answered then turned away blushing. "Really my brother has type 1 diabetes too, he's 7, wow, I've never met someone with diabetes, at least no one around my age" I replied calmly. "Really, well you're the first person to ever ask me about it, the only one I thought knew were my two brothers Kevin, and Joe" he said while smiling. "Were they the two boys behind you?" I asked. "Yeah, the one with the goofy expression on his face was Joe; the one with the serious look on his face was Kevin. I'm fifteen, Joe's eighteen, and Kevin is twenty" he answered. "Wait if Kevin is twenty, why is he still attending Michigan High?" I asked confused.  
"He doesn't, he's attending the college next door, but since their campus is pretty much merged with ours, he hangs with Joe, and I" He replied almost flustered. Troubled by the fast changing colors of his face, I started to panic. "Nick, are you ok?" I asked panicked. "Yeah, I'm fine I just wanted to freak you out to see if you really cared" he replied laughing. "Nick!!!!" I yelled laughing along with him, by this time we had been standing outside of the nurse's office just talking. Then she came along.

**Chapter 2: So much for us**

Just when Nick and I really connected this girl with brown curly hair approached us, and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. "Hey Nick, who is this?" she asked. "Hi I'm Jessie Silverstein, and you are?" I replied trying to keep my cool. "I'm Miley Cyrus, Nick's girlfriend" she answered in a prissy tone. "Girlfriend? Nick never mentioned he had a girlfriend" I said with a bit of attitude. "Sorry, I guess I got so wrapped up in the conversation, see you around Jessie" he answered, as he and Miley walked into the nurse's office holding hands. "See you around" I replied faintly. Ugh! Why do the pretty girls always get the cute guys? I think the normal, or more nerdy people deserve a chance too. No, it wasn't my fault, it was Nick's I actually thought he was flirting with me, and I find out he has a girlfriend. Well I refuse to have my feelings hurt by anyone.

_Ring!! _Its lunch time, I can't wait to see the cafeteria. Oh no, I have no one to sit with. As I head toward the cafeteria, I hear a familiar voice call my name, "Jessie wait up" he said. Oh my God, it was Nick, what should I do? Should I ignore him for not telling me he had a girlfriend, or should I talk to him? "Hey hero, what's up?" I asked calmly. "Good you're still talking to me, look I'm sorry about not telling you about Miley. I just thought you were so cute, I didn't mean to lead you on, to make it up to you why don't you come sit with me for lunch?" he asked. _Hallelujah_! Did he just say I was cute? Nick thinks I'm cute. Don't freak out, don't freak out. "Sure why not, and don't worry about it, I thought you were cute too" I answered while blushing. "Great, I hope you don't mind, it's just going to be us two, Kevin has class, and Miley, and Joe both have student council" he replied. "Well I was looking forward to meeting Kevin, and Joe but I guess that will just have to wait, Oh and here's my cell-phone number, give me a call sometime" I said shyly. Wait, was that too risky of a move, I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Please say you will, please say you will. "Sure I'll give you call, how about tonight?" Nick asked. "Tonight sounds perfect" I answered as we both walked to the cafeteria. We stopped right outside of it, when Nick suddenly turned and faced me; he grabbed my arms, and turned me to face him. Startled by all of this I fell forward, and bumped my head on Nick's, it was here when I realized that my lips had met his, I began to blush. Miley suddenly came from around the corner, and had seen me "kissing" her boyfriend. She quickly turned around, and ran the other way crying. Nick stepped back, and stared at me for a while. It wasn't til I finally said "go after her" when he began to run in Miley's direction. I ran with him, as we chased down his girlfriend. Though I felt bad about what had happened I couldn't help but smile. All the while we were running, I noticed Nick, and I would constantly touch our lips as if the kiss had some type of magic effect, but I couldn't help but hope it would. Soon enough we caught up to Miley, but I didn't care all I could think about was my first accidental kiss. "Miley, it was an accident, she fell into me, it was mostly my fault, if I hadn't grabbed Jesse's arms and turned her toward me this never would have happen" he replied. "Really?" Miley asked, now wiping the tears from her face. "Really" I answered. And with that Miley gave Nick a peck on the lips. "Don't let it happen, again" she said, now leaving me and Nick where we stood. "Awkward, well I'm sorry about what happened, I don't think Miley and I are starting off so great" I said. "Yeah, I agree Miley and I have been going out for three months now, she's really a great girl" he said while smiling.  
"I'm sure, I hope she doesn't think that I was I'm to break you guys up" I sighed softly.  
"Don't worry about it, for some reason when I kissed you, I didn't want to move, I knew I had Miley, but something about it felt right" he replied sincerely. FREEZE! Did Nick just say he felt something? Oh my God, Jessie if you screw this up……  
"I felt the same way, I mean even while we were running after Miley I kept touching my lips because I felt something, Oh my God, you probably think I'm such a dork" I said embarrassed.  
"Maybe we should try again" he said while gazing into my eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me. This is what I've been waiting for, YES! YES! YES! YES! NO! I reached my hand out and stopped his lips.  
"Nick, maybe I should just go" I whispered, and I ran to my next class.

The first day was done! Boy, was it tiring, I couldn't wait to get home. _Ring! Ring!_ Great now I'm getting a text, probably from my dork of a dad, what does he want now? I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my cell-phone. It was Nick! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Maybe I should read the text first, or should I delete it, no I will read it! I opened my cell phone and read the message:

_Meet me by the bleachers on the track field_

Ok, I hope this is important. I made my way to the track field, and I saw Nick leaning on the side of the bleachers. The wind was blowing the curls into his face. Wow, he's really cute! I walked over to the bleachers and sat down.  
"Hey" I greeted.  
"Hey, look I know today was really awkward, and weird, but I want to start over" he blurted.  
"That would be great" I replied calmly.  
"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" he asked nervously. I could see he was really embarrassed. His cheeks turned a bright pink, and he started smiling uncontrollably.  
"Sure, why not" I answered. His face lit up.  
"Great, Great, I know this really good pizza place on 54TH" He chimed.  
"Pizza sounds great" I replied. YAY! It was Nick and I's first official friend date.

**Chapter 3: His dream, my nightmare**

"Wow this pizza really is good!' I yelled.  
"Yeah, I told you" he agreed. I was having so much fun, but Nick wouldn't take a bite out of his pizza, all he did was fiddle with the pepperoni, look at me, and then his pull out his cell-phone.  
"Are you not hungry?" I asked while stuffing my face.  
"Nah, I just got a lot on mind that's all" he answered, and then sighed deeply.  
"Well whatever it is you can tell me" I assured.  
"I know, I'm just thinking about Miley and I, I mean I love her, but I'm also thinking about someone else" he whispered. I had no idea who he was talking about. I knew it couldn't be me, I mean just look at me, I was an average kid, with dirty brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Nick was looking for someone special, and I was as average as it came. Besides Nick did talk to Stacy Morehouse more than he did me, and Stacy was drop dead gorgeous.  
"Well if you care about Miley more I'm sure those feelings will gradually go away" I said while trying to comfort him.  
"You're right, Miley is the one I love, she was there for me when I gave up on myself, this other girl is just some fantasy, I love Miley" he replied.  
"You and Miley were made for each other" I said, even though it killed me to even let those words slip from my mouth.  
"Thanks Jessie, you're really special, you're going to make one guy very happy some day. Hey I don't ever want to forget this day, take a picture with me?" He replied, while reaching in his pocket for his cell-phone.  
"Of course" I agreed moving closer to him for the picture. _Snap! _Even though I knew Nick would never be my boyfriend, I couldn't help but be happy just being friends with him.

**Chapter 4: Switching roles**

_Beep! Beep! _I woke up the next morning to my cell-phone alarm. I reached my hand out towards my nightstand grabbed it, and cut off the alarm. I opened my cell-phone to my background which was a picture of Jessie, and I at the pizza place. I couldn't help but wonder what could be. She was a great girl, and lately all I've been thinking about. It was too early to tell if it was love, but I knew I felt something stronger for her than I did Miley. WHY! Why can't I just be a good boyfriend to Miley? Ugh! I knew she was special when I first laid eyes on her in the hallway, but after that kiss, I knew it was right. I should just forget about her, we're really good friends, and why would I want to screw that up? I knew who I had to call for this type of problem.  
"Joe! Kevin! I need your help!" I bellowed.  
"What do you want Nick I'm trying to sleep" Joe hollered.  
"Yeah, why don't you ask your precious girlfriend for help?" Kevin followed.  
"Well that's why I need your help, I think I have feelings for someone else" I yelled. As soon as I said that Joe and Kevin sped down the stairs to my room.  
"Sorry we're late" Kevin rushed.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the traffic, what seems to be the problem little bro?" Joe replied.  
"Well you know I love Miley, but there's this new girl named Jessie Silverstein and she's amazing. She's funny, cute, and smart. I know it's not love, but I can't seem to stop thinking about her" I sighed.  
"Well Nick, when I'm down I just play with Frankie" Kevin replied.  
" He needs an answer on what to do, not what calms you down, now Nick when I'm down I like to play with Frankie, he always seems to have fun" Joe replied.  
"I just said that" Kevin said annoyed with Joe's Silly antics. Just then Frankie barged in the room.  
"Hey Nick can I play with your cell-phone" he asked.  
"Go ahead little man" I answered, smiling. Just then Frankie flips open my phone.  
"Who's that?" he asked while pointing to the picture of Jessie on my screen.  
"A friend, her name is Jessie Silverstein" I answered while smiling.  
"I like her, she's pretty" he replied honestly. _Ring! Ring! _It was an incoming text message. Frankie tossed me the phone, and I took a look at my screen, it was Jessie. I opened the message and read it:

_Hey Nick! I had a great time at the pizza place last night! I've never had so much fun. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Java Hut tonight, their having a cookie eating contest, I was going just for fun…..You don't have to come if you don't want. _

Of course I wanted to come! I quickly hit the reply button on the message started to text:

_Hey Jessie I had a great time too. The cookie contest sounds awesome! Maybe I will enter…….._

I hit the send button, then ran to the bathroom, took a shower, and quickly got dressed. I had a reason to look forward to the rest of the day.

**Chapter 5: The third wheel?**

Nick, and I hung out all day, I never knew a school day could be that fun. All we did was laugh about stupid things the entire day; I honestly consider Nick a best friend. We were on our way out the school gates when Miley called out.  
"Hey Nick, I haven't seen you all day" Miley sighed. She gave him a peck on the lips then put her arms around his waist, as she always did.  
"Hey Miley we were actually headed to the cookie contest at the Java Hut, would you like to join us?" I asked, hoping she would decline.  
"I'd love to! Let me just grab my things, I'll be out in a second" she sang while sprinting down the hallway.  
"Hey Jessie it was nice of you to invite her but I just wanted it to be us two" Nick blushed.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to make it less awkward" I replied trying to make an excuse for what I did.  
"It's ok……let's make a run for it," Nick replied.  
"Nick that's mean she will be so pissed" I assured him.  
"I'll text her and tell her to meet us there" Nick persuaded. Then he started to make a familiar face........OH no it was……… the puppy dog's pout!  
"Fine, but then you have to buy me a coffee when we get there" I demanded.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Let's GO!" Nick yelled, and with that we sprinted out of the School grounds, down the street, and into the Java Hut. By the time we got there we were exhausted.  
"I guess I should text Miley" Nick said.  
"Yeah….you should…." I replied completely out of breath. _Ring! Ring! _It was Nick's cell-phone someone was texting him, it was Miley. Nick walked over to me, and showed me the text I read it out loud:

_Hey Nick…… Where are you? I went to go get my things, and when I walk out you where gone? Are you alright? IS Jessie with you? Is she alright?_

"She really sounds worried Nick" I told him.  
"Yeah, I will text her back," he replied. Just then he flipped open his cell-phone, and hit the reply button to Miley's text. He started to text:

_Yeah I'm ok sorry for leaving, I thought we were going to be late so we just left, but were still here if you want to meet us, O Jessie wanted me to give you her number its 1813-979-1969. Love you!_

"I hope she's not mad" I said, sounding worried.  
"She'll be fine, hey have you ever been to Lopper Park?" Nick asked as if nothing happened.  
"No I haven't…" I began, just then Nick grabbed my arm and we ran out the door of the Java Hut. Nick is crazy; he's so adventurous, and fun, everything I'm not. Wow, I've never liked anyone so much, too bad I could never tell him. In case you didn't know, I've had bad experiences with love. One time I was 7, and I told this boy named Stevie, that I loved him, let's just say Stevie couldn't handle strong feelings. Long story short, he ended up in a hospital, and I without a boyfriend.  
"Nick where are we going" I yelled while we ran down the street.  
"I want to show something, just trust me" he replied.  
"What about Miley" I asked, and with that he tossed me his cell-phone. I opened it and saw the picture of Nick and me at the pizza place. He still has that picture, and it's his background. I've never felt so happy.  
"Open it to my texts" he replied. So I went to his texts, and saw the recent text from Miley I hadn't read. So I read it:

_Nick, you guys can stay, I actually have to head home, but thanks for inviting me tell Jessie I said I will definitely be giving her a call, maybe we can hang out or something. Nick, I think we should do something after school, go see a movie maybe. I haven't spent time for you in a while. Just let me know._

"Oh ok" I answered that was all I could say, Miley didn't want to hang out with me and Nick. Suddenly Nick stopped, and covered my eyes, he took my hand and we started down a rough path really slow.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked trying to sound annoyed, but I was actually really happy.  
"Wow you are really impatient, we're almost there" he said, I could tell he was really nervous because he started shaking. He slowly uncovered my eyes. He took me to a rocky cliff where you could see the prettiest sunset.  
"Oh my God, Nick it's beautiful" I replied, I was so surprised that he even knew a place like this.  
"Yeah this is my favorite spot, and you're the first one to see it" Nick said, while blushing. Suddenly he turned towards me, I felt something take over me, I closed my eyes, and leaned in close to kiss him, but after I thought about it, I was afraid he wouldn't want to kiss me, but then I felt something soft touch my lips. I was sure it was a leaf, but I opened my eyes, and I saw it was Nick! _Ring! Ring! _Startled I backed up, and I checked my cell-phone, but it wasn't mine it was Nick's. He pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket.  
"It's Miley, and this time she's calling," he sighed.  
"You should probably answer that" I replied sadly.  
"I know I probably should, but for some reason I can't, I don't want anything to ruin this" he said blushing.  
" Neither do I, but my parents are probably worried about me, we should start heading back" I replied, starting to regret it.  
"Yeah, you're right" he agreed. We started walking back, and we were laughing, and holding hands. We were almost out of the park, when we saw Miley, about to walk in, she stood there in front of us, with a worried expression on her face, and tears dripping from her eyes.

**Chapter 6: The walk home**

I can't believe it, I was on my home from the Java Hut, crying my eyes out worried for my boyfriend, but he was out in Lopper Park with Jessie. Why would he do this to me? I know I haven't done the best I could to be a good girlfriend, but why her? She wasn't prettier than I was, she didn't know Nick as long I did? Then why is she getting all of the attention from my boyfriend? This isn't over Jessie.  
"Miley are you alright?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I was just worried about you" I admitted. Good Job Miley, now you've just got to snap the trap.  
"Oh, Nick just wanted to show me the park, I should be heading home anyway, see you guys tomorrow" Jessie replied, and she left the two of us standing outside of the park gates.  
"Nick, could you walk me home?" I asked.  
"Sure" he answered, and we started on the path to my house.  
"So did you get my text about going to the movies?" I asked shyly.  
"Yeah I did, I'm kind of busy this week, I agreed to show Jessie around the town" Nick replied.  
"Oh well, whenever you can its fine, I mean it doesn't make you any less of my boyfriend" I replied, but deep inside I was angry, really angry, and soon Jessie was going to get what was coming to her. We stopped in front of the door of my house.  
"Thanks for walking me home" I said, I leaned forward to give him the regular peck on the lips, but this time he backed up.  
"Look, I really got to go" Nick replied as he ran down my steps, and around the corner.  
"Oh ok" I sighed to myself. That's it I've had it, Jessie its all of your fault, you and Nick will never get together and I'm going to make sure of that! I ran to my room took my cell-phone out of my pocket and started dialing. _Ring! Ring!_  
"Hello" I greeted.  
"Hello, is this Miley" the girl asked.  
"Yeah Taylor, and boy do I have news for you" I began.

**Chapter 7: What ended before it began?**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _My cell-phone was ringing, Oh my god was time is it? 6:30 am!_  
_"Hello, who is this?" I asked, already knowing who it was.  
"Wow, I've been your alarm for a week, and you still don't know who it is, its Nick" Nick replied.  
"Nick? Nick? I'm sorry Nick doesn't ring any bells" I replied, while laughing.  
"Well, this stranger will be waiting outside of your door in 20 minutes will you be ready?" Nick asked.  
"Well it depends on if I want to look cute" I replied.  
"You always look cute, hey don't forget about our plans after school" he reminded me.  
"How could I forget, you've reminded me every day this week, pizza at CiCI's" I replied joyfully. Wow! Nick and I act like we're going out, I wonder how Nick and Miley are going, she hasn't been to school in 3 days since that time at the park I hope she's ok.  
"Nick if I'm going to look cute I'm going to have to start getting ready" I told him.  
"Well I hate to have to hang up, but bye, see you in 20 minutes" Nick replied.  
"Alright 20 minutes" I agreed happily. Everything is perfect we've been in school for only 3 weeks, and Nick and I have been having so much fun, He's my best friend, and the one I love. So far we've kissed twice, and we call each other every night just to hear each other's voice. I skipped to the shower, quickly got dressed, and was out the door in 18 minutes. Nick was already waiting outside.  
"Hey Nick, ready to go?" I asked, but he didn't respond. Suddenly I noticed a familiar pair of arms around his waist, then a familiar pair of eyes peeked over his shoulder, from then I knew who it was, MILEY! Keep calm Silverstein, keep calm.  
"Hey Miley, glad to see you're back" I gritted through my teeth.  
"Yeah, I couldn't stand one more day without seeing my Nick" she replied, and then she turned toward him, and started making out with him.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he missed you too" I snarled, but I could tell she was ignoring me. Nick quickly pulled away from her.  
"Miley please, it's too early in the morning" Nick replied, and turned away.  
"Sorry, I just missed you so much; I can't wait to get to school" Miley answered smiling, then she started hugging Nick, and whispering something in his ear, then she turned toward me, and gave me this evil smile.  
"We should head to school" I replied trying to hold back the tears.  
"Actually Jessie, I want to walk with Nick alone today, since we are going out, I think I'm entitled to my personal time with my boyfriend" she said, while stroking Nick's hair.  
"Umm… sure I don't mind, I could walk ahead" I replied, this time I couldn't hold them back the tears fell my eyes, as I walked away, Nick had turned away, so he couldn't notice the tears, and I was glad the last thing I needed was anyone's sympathy. To give them their alone time, I decided to take a different route to school. When I finally got there Nick, and Miley were nowhere to be found. I saw Braxton by her locker, I decided to go talk to her.  
"Hey Braxton, what's up" I asked.  
"Why don't you go ask Nick, you man stealer" she replied rudely, then stormed away. What was that about? Whatever, maybe she's confusing me with someone else. I saw Taylor by the water fountain.  
"Hey Taylor, how's it going?" I asked.  
"I wonder, how it is going for you, is it hard trying to steal someone's man?" she replied then flipped her hair in my face, and walked the other direction. Then I looked around, and saw everyone staring at me, and whispering to the person next to them.  
"I can't believe she would do that to Miley" I heard one person say.  
"Everyone, watch out here comes the man stealer" I heard another say. Just then Miley and Nick walked through the door, arm and arm. When they walked down the hallway everyone started clapping for them. Miley smiled and waved, while Nick just looked confused. Then I started to cry, this time harder than before. I ran past Nick, and Miley, but I tripped over someone's leg, but before I hit the floor, someone grabbed my arm, and stopped me from falling. I turned around to see who it was, thinking it was Nick I was so happy! I turned around to see who it was……… it was…….. It was……….. Miley.  
"Oops" she said then let me go, and I fell face forward into the ground. Everyone started laughing at me; I picked myself up, and quickly ran out the door, bursting into tears as I left.  
"I can't believe I ever liked Nick, I mean how could he just stand there and do nothing?" I asked myself through the midst of my tears.  
"Well I didn't technically do nothing, I came here looking for you" A familiar voice behind me replied.

**Chapter 8: Rejection **

"What are you doing here?" I asked through my tears. I turned around to see Nick's smiling face, with a box of Kleenex. Wow! He has a really great smile, wait no I'm mad at him.  
"I came to see how you were doing" he replied, as he sat beside me.  
"Fine, until you came" I snarled.  
"Were you really?" He asked jokingly.  
"Yes" I replied, with a pout.  
"Well you know I broke up with Miley, because there's this girl I can't get off of my mind…." he began.  
"Who's that girl?" I asked, while thinking off all the possibilities.  
"Jessie, it's you; the girl I can't stop thinking about is you" Nick replied, as he turned to face. He grabbed my hands, but I pulled away.  
"Well maybe you should, look Nick I should get to class, look I'm sure Miley will take you back, if not there's many other girls" I said, and I started to cry.  
"But, I want you….." Nick began, after that I ran away I couldn't bear to hear any more.  
"Jessie, wait" He called, but I just kept running. The rest of the day went by really slow. It felt like 3:00 was coming the next day. I was right around the corner of my house, but when I turned the corner Nick was sitting on my steps. Just looking at him made me cry, I couldn't stand him, I wanted him to disappear forever.  
"Jessie, I really need to talk to you" he said shyly.  
"About what, I think we've said all we needed to, to each other" I replied wiping the tears from my eyes.  
Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not standing up for you right way, I'm sorry for not breaking up with Miley sooner, I'm sorry for everything, but I can't go back in time, I wish I could, but I can't" he replied.  
"Nick, I….." I began, I was going to say something but he grabbed me close to him, and hugged me. As I laid my head in his chest, everything I felt for Nick started to come back, it was then I knew I really cared for Nick. I looked up and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, and leaned in and kissed him. Then he stepped back.  
"Does this mean we're going out now? He asked. All I could do was laugh.  
"Hey lets go to CiCi's" I insisted, and I grabbed his hand and we ran all the way to CiCi's. When we arrived at CiCi's it was already closed.  
"Oh no it's closed" I sighed, stating the obvious.  
"No I don't mind, I want our first official date to be somewhere else" he replied blushing.  
"What other place where you thinking of," I asked.  
"The place where we first kissed" he replied, "on purpose" he added in. He took me by the hand, and we walked up to Lopper Park, and to Nick's "secret spot".  
"Here we are," Nick replied.  
"Wow, I think it's even more beautiful tonight" I blushed.  
"Yeah, follow me" he replied. He took my hand and we started walking towards the exit of the park.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
"I want to introduce you to some people" He said as we headed out the park exit.  
"Ok, but first I need to know something first" I replied stopping once we were out the park gates.  
"Anything" He said while smiling.  
"Why me? You could have any girl you want? Why did you choose me?" I asked, hoping his answer wouldn't break my heart.  
"I chose you because you when we first kissed, you felt the same way I did. You're smart, cute, funny, and clumsy. But if it wasn't for your clumsiness, I never would have met you" he replied.  
"Wow, I never knew you felt that way" I said, almost on the verge of tears.  
"Well you asked, how I felt, and so I told you" he replied.  
"But I would have settled for I thought you were really cute" I admitted shyly.  
"I do think you're cute, but there's more to you" he replied. Oh my God Nick is so amazing; I can't believe he feels this way about me. Nothing could ever ruin this night. We continued walking, and then we stopped in front of a big white house.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"My house, I want you to meet my brothers Kevin, Joe, and Frankie" He replied then he took my hand and led me into the house.  
"Kevin, Joe, Frankie come here we have a guest" he yelled.  
"Coming" a voice called out from the stairs. Suddenly three boys came rushing down stairs.  
"Hi, I'm Kevin" replied a tall one with straight hair, and a blank look on his face.  
"Hi I'm Joe….. Who are you" replied another with straight hair, and a confused look on his face.  
"Hi Jessie, I'm Frankie" said a small boy with brown straight hair. Wow, he already knew my name that means Nick was talking about me. Wait is that a good think or a bad thing?  
"I have a band with my brothers and I'm working a song called "Just Friends" I want you to hear" Nick replied. Wow, a song, that's amazing I wonder what it's about?

**Chapter 9: Miley strikes back**

I wonder if Nick ever thought about me, since we broke up. I know he's not going out with that Jessica person, that can't be possible. I think I will pay him a visit. I quickly throw on a white spaghetti-strap shirt, my denim-mini, and my white flip-flops and I headed out the door. I finally reached Nick's house when I heard music coming out from his garage. I decided to go take a look. When I got there I saw Nick, with his guitar and Jessie sitting on a stool right in front him, as he started to sing:

_There she goes again,  
the girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
we walk the halls at school  
we know it's casual  
it's cool we're just…… _

I couldn't listen to anymore; I can't believe he wrote a song for her, he never wrote a song for me. But suddenly I had a brilliant idea, I knew what I needed and that was a cell-phone. I started to dial the number to Hollywood Records.  
"Hello Janie, yes it's Miley, are you still looking for a boy band, I want you to come down to 18287 Bridle Club Dr. as soon as possible, I think I just found what you're looking for" I said, while smiling devilishly. I listened in again on the song:

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
falling in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
it'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Yup Nick, soon I will have you back in my arms, and you will be singing that song to me. Suddenly a black limo pulls up to the house and a tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes steps out of the car.  
"Janie, hey, come look" I said, as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the garage where Nick and his brothers were performing.  
"Wow, I must say I am impressed, how did you find out about them?" Janie replied in total awe.  
"Oh I'm dating the one with the curly hair" I replied honestly, even though everyone says I'm in denial.  
"Good eye, do you know if their parents are here I'm going to go talk business with them, and you tell them that they may just have a record deal on Hollywood records" she replied, as she turned toward the direction of the front door.  
"Yeah, they're home, and I will be glad to let them know" I answered giving her my best innocent smile. I finally decided to reveal myself, and walked up to Nick hugging on Jessie.  
"Hey" I greeted as if nothing happened.  
"What do you want, Miley?" Jessie asked rudely, not caring to show me any respect anymore.  
"Calm down, I'm here to apologize for what I did, look I'm sorry" I apologized, trying to show some sense of sadness.  
"Oh wow, It's ok, I forgive you" Jessie replied in awe.  
"Yeah, I just want us to be friends, and as our first sign of friendship I overheard your song, and so I called up my friend from Hollywood records, and she heard you, and she loved you, actually she's making a deal with your mom right as we speak" I replied smiling hugely.  
"Really, Are you serious, Miley you rock" Joe yelled.  
"Miley you're amazing, Jessie isn't that awesome!" he bellowed, and he grabs Jessie and starts kissing her. Ugh! Yeah he kisses her, but hated when I kissed him in public.  
"Yeah I know how crazy is that?" I replied trying to sound happy.  
"Hey, I have an idea why don't we go to CiCi's pizza to celebrate" Kevin yelled.  
"Great idea" I replied. Just then Jessie jumped on Nick's back and he gave her a piggy back ride all the way to CiCi's. Ugh! What idiots, its obvious Nick wants me back, he just doesn't realize it, but he will. When we got to CiCi's we grabbed a table and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Just as we started eating when Janie walked into CiCi's.  
"Hey Janie" I greeted; happy she was here to interrupt this yuck fest.  
"Hey Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and……" she began.  
"Jessie, hi I'm Jessie Nick's girlfriend" she interrupted.  
"Oh, hello" she replied confused.  
"Hey, Miley can I speak with you outside for a second?" Janie asked.  
"Of course Janie" I answered, and followed her out of the door of CiCi's.  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused here, I thought you were going out with Nick" she replied.  
"I was, but he broke up with me, but that's exactly why I need you to help me get him back" I whispered.  
"Miley, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've been here a long time ago" she asked.  
"Thanks, Janie" I replied, I can't believe she was going to help me.  
"I've got an idea" she whispered, winked at me, then walked inside CiCi's.  
"Nick, Kevin, Joe what do you think about California?" she asked, but I still had no idea where she was going with this.  
"We like it, but our trip there got cut short" Kevin replied.  
"Well not this time, pack your bags boys because you're going to your first recording session in California" she yelled, while smiling from ear to ear. Good going Janie, I'm trying to get close to him, and you fly him somewhere else.  
"Wait, but what about Jessie?" Nick finally asked after everybody settled down.  
"She and Miley can come" Janie replied.  
"Really" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah of course" Janie replied while laughing.  
"Wow thank you" Jessie yelled, then her and Nick started kissing AGAIN! Then she turned her head towards me, and smiled.  
"Miley we could go shopping together on Sunset Blvd" she said happily.  
"Of course, we will totally become besties" I replied in a fake tone.  
"Well, your plane leaves tomorrow, at 7:30 at night, I will be waiting at the airport in California, see you then" Janie said, and she walked out the door.  
"I can't wait!" Jessie yelled, as she rested her head on Nick's chest.  
"Neither can I, I want you to be there for my recording when we sing Just Friends" Nick replied.  
"Of course, I wouldn't be anywhere else" Jessie said, while looking him in the eyes. Soon Nick it will all be over and you won't look in her eyes anymore.

**Chapter 10: IT'S JUST A DREAM! OR IS IT MY REALITY!!**

2 months later……

"Hey Miley, oh hey Nick" I greeted.  
"Hey Jessie, we have something to tell you" Nick replied, while holding Miley's hand.  
"What is it?" I asked, as tears started to fall from my eyes.  
"Miley and I got back together last night" Nick replied.  
"Oh, I'm really happy for you guys" I said, as I turned the other direction, and ran away crying. Nick, and I had been broken up for three days, and he realizes that he wants to get back with Miley, How could this happen? _Ring! Ring! _Great I was getting a text it was from…. NICK!!! I guess I should read it:

_I think you should leave California I don't want you to ruin Miley, and I again. I think once is enough?_

I can't believe Nick sent that to me how could he? I hate him. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I woke up to my alarm at 9:30 screaming. Oh my God it was just a dream, but it was horrible. Wait, Silverstein keep cool you and Nick are going out, you're going to California with him. Relax. I ran towards my bathroom, and got ready to head for the airport, Nick was going to swing by and pick me up so I guess I didn't have to worry about time, he would call when he got close. _Ring! Ring!_ It was Nick!!! Was he here already?  
"Hey Nick, are you outside already?" I asked excited.  
"Actually Joe is at the door" he answered quietly.  
"Well where are you" I asked confused. Just then I heard the chuckle of a hyena in the background.  
"Miley" I growled into the phone.

**Chapter 11: The worst 30 minutes of my life**

Miley grabbed the phone out of my hand.  
"Wait Miley I wasn't……" I began, but it was too late she had already opened that trap she called a mouth and with the most annoying replied,  
"What's up girlfriend" I couldn't make out what Jessie was saying but I knew she was mad, if I could get the phone I could explain that I didn't plan for this to happen, Miley sort of busted in, and grabbed me, and my suitcases. I hope Jessie doesn't think I still have feelings for her; me and Miley are over for good.  
"Nick, and I are on the way to the airport, but I promise you will get to see him before you get on the plane, because you guys won't see each other until the flight is over" Miley replied into the phone. Wait, hold it did she just say I won't get to see Jessie for a whole 4 hours, I could barely sleep last night thinking about how much fun we would have on the plane together, and now I wouldn't see her. I closed my eyes for a second ready to ask Miley what she was talking about.  
"You want to talk to Nick, sorry he's sleeping bye" she replied, and quickly hung up the phone. Just then I opened my eyes and just stared at Miley.  
"What? I thought you were sleeping" She whispered under her breathe trying to sound innocent.  
"You know what I'm talking about Miley why won't I see Jessie for four hours? You do know I plan on sitting with her right?" I asked while giving her a evil glare.  
"Normally I would be ok with that, but the record company only got you, Kevin, Joe, me first class, Janie paid for Jessie's ticket, and I'm sorry but it's not first class" she answered with a sad look on her face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked starting to get angry.  
"Well I didn't find out until this morning, cheer up you could sit with me and we talk about when we used to be friends, and possibly how to get back to that point" she sighed, and reached out her arms for a hug. Suddenly I was starting to feel sick, but I hugged her anyway. Finally the worst was over, we arrived at the airport and I could finally leave this all but horrible nightmare I was so desperately trying to wake up from. I opened the door of the limo, and there was Jessie with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.  
"Jessie I…." I began.  
"Don't sweat it, Joe told me everything" she replied as the frown quickly turned to a smile.  
"Then why are you upset?" I asked knowing what would come next.  
"Why aren't we going to see each other for four hours" she asked.  
"Well…" I began not having the heart to tell her.  
"The record company paid for our tickets, and Janie paid for yours, we're first class, and you're not" Miley answered in a harsh tone.  
"What?" Jessie asked sounding devastated.  
"Look, I'll switch with Jessie" Joe said proudly.  
"NO" Miley yelled, "Janie told me to discuss some crucial things with you on the plane, Kevin that means you can't switch either, I'm sorry but it just can't be done" she answered starting to quiet down.  
"Nick, its ok I will just see you after the flight, I will probably be asleep anyway, and you don't want to watch me sleep, so you stay" Jessie replied modestly. After that we headed toward the terminal. After the whole process we were at our gate and it was time for us to say our goodbyes, I gave Jessie a long hug, and went on the plane as they called our row. This was going to be the longest four hours of my life.

**Chapter 12: The Miracle family**

They finally called my row, so I got up and made my way onto the plane. Of course I had to pass Miley sitting next to Nick yapping about something, who cares what. I got to my seat, and I find out I'm next a pregnant lady, and her chubby husband, and 5 year-old daughter. Great! As soon as I take a seat I get my phone starts to ring, it's a text from Nick:

_Who are you sitting next to? I hopes it not a guy!_

Wow, I guess he was worried someone would try to make a pass at me but just to test him I sent him:

_It is a guy_

Another two minutes and its ringing again:

_Really? =( _

He was sad, then I started to feel bad for worrying him so I sent him:

_Yeah but he's already taken and he has a 5 year-old daughter and one on the way LOL _

Then Nick sent:

_Oh ha very funny I'm coming back there, Miley is boring me to death hey btw Kevin, and Joe are coming too_

I was a little confused about what he was doing coming back here, but I didn't care to give it any thought. I shut my eyes for five minutes then I hear a familiar voice saying "Excuse me sir, would you and your family liked to upgraded to first class" Just then I opened my eyes it was Nick, Kevin, and Joe.  
"Thank you very much that is very kind of you" The husband replied as he and his family made his way to first class.  
"I can't believe you did that" I answered in shock of what just happened.  
"Well you do crazy things when you are in love" Nick replied shyly.  
"But what about Miley, she's going to notice" I couldn't help but ask.  
"She went to the bathroom, and I think being around a nice family like that would give her some type of personality" Joe replied, Kevin laughing alongside him.  
"Nick you really are special" I said stating the obvious, and looking into his gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled every now and then when the lighting was just right.  
"Well enough of that lovey-dovey stuff, why don't we put on a show for these people in the plane" Joe replied. Just then Nick starts singing……

_It's time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart  
and knock on heaven's door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries  
and I'll spread my wings_

Wow, Nick sounded amazing he really did have the voice of an angel, and Joe's strong voice goes along great with Nick's soft voice. Soon, Kevin grabbed his guitar and joined in while everyone on the plane was clapping along.  
So this is what happiness feels like.  
After the best four hours of my life, it was time to face Miley. We slowly got off the plane, and met Miley outside of the gate, she had her arms were crossed and had a pout on her face.  
"I'm so sorry Miley, but I didn't know they would do something that crazy" I replied.  
"I'm sure you didn't" she answered in a sarcastic tone.  
"Miley cool it, it wasn't her fault Kevin, Joe, and I went back there because we wanted to hang with her" Nick explained.  
"Yeah, it shouldn't matter where we sit as long as we get to California, besides I think we did a nice thing for that family…….." Joe began, suddenly a short girl with dirty blonde hair walked by, I guess she didn't noticed the suitcase in front of her because suddenly she fell face first into the ground. Joe rushed over to her, while we followed him.  
"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

**Chapter 13: Jenn Hobbs **

"Yeah, I just thought I'd get a better view of the airport this way" she replied and then giggled.  
"I'm Joe Jonas, and his is my brother Nick, his girlfriend Jessie, and my other brother Kevin "I replied shyly.  
"Oh, Hi I'm Jenn with 2 n's Hobbs" she answered smiling.  
"Well Jenn with 2 n's what brings you to California?" I asked. Wow, she was really cute; I wonder where she was from.  
"I came here to meet my agent, I plan to star on Broadway" She said smiling proudly.  
"Cool. I'm here to record a song for Hollywood records, where are you from?" I asked trying not to sound too forward.  
"Tampa, Florida" she answered. Are you serious? How come I've never seen her before.  
"Really, me too, are you busy today?" I asked while blushing brightly.  
"No I'm free today, what did you have in mind?" She asked smiling.  
"Well we were going to record our first song, then we were going to take a tour of Hollywood" I explained.  
"Sounds better than what I had planned, so I would love to come" Jenn replied smiling. Cool, after my big break-up with Hilleary, this would cheer me up some. I really think Jenn and I would make a good couple. I hope this works out. We headed to the baggage claim together claimed our bags, and met Janie outside the airport.  
"How was the flight Miley? Did everyone like their seats?" Janie asked smiling, while elbowing Miley in a suggestive way.  
"Well I slept the whole flight because Nick, Joe, and Kevin decided to the back of the plane and sit with Jessie" Miley replied annoyed.  
"But I….." Janie began.  
"Just forget about it, let's just go to the studio" Miley snarled.  
"But who is this?" Janie asked looking in the direction of Jenn.  
"This is Jenn, she's my friend I was hoping she could hang out with us for today" Joe replied shyly.  
"Well that's fine with me" Janie answered smiling. We got into the car; I tried to stand next to Jenn so we would end up sitting together, but that didn't work because Miley pushed me aside, and grabbed Nick so they would sit together. Plan sit next to Jenn: FAILURE.

**Chapter 14: The Park**


End file.
